


Through A Maze of Ivory

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [15]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), rainz
Genre: Fate, Greek - Freeform, Hong Eunki - Freeform, Insomnia, Joo Wontak - Freeform, Kim Seongri - Freeform, M/M, More characters to be added, Mythology - Freeform, Rainz - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, idol producer, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Wontak has not been able to sleep for months- he finds himself drawn to the moon at dusk, his days and nights blurring, insomnia and fantasy mixing until he is unsure of reality. He finds curious scratches on his mirror and the chain around his neck scolds his skin. Tonight marks the nintieth night, and Wontak must question weither the scratches were made by him, or the figure approaching on the other side of his mirror.





	Through A Maze of Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the prompt:
> 
> 'He knows when you are sleeping   
> He knows when you're awake  
> He lives inside your mirror  
> His human face is fake'

Wontak felt the burn against his skin, thin and sharp and white hot as usual. Like clockwork the moon had risen and with it came the strange magic that had been keeping him from sleep for months. His heavy eyelids fluttered open, even such a sharp pain having receded to the back of his mind- he tossed and turned, arms raising to grip the chain between his fingers. In the darkness he could barely see the slim curve of metal he traced, the same form as the cause of the light creeping under the whispering drapes he stared at. The small moon seemed to glow, too, lit by the heat that singed Wontak from sleep. Except, he was no longer certain when he was awake. 

More than once he had tried to rise from his tangled sheets, finding it impossible to resist or alter the steps that drew him to the left, throwing black silk clear and pushing his window open to twilight. The moon watched him every night, and he watched it, yet when morning came he found himself staring up at a blank ceiling, his window shut tight. Even the days and nights had began to blur, Wontak often waking unsure if he would be met by the sun or the moon, falling asleep in the day and finding himself ‘awake’ in his room for a short period. Sometimes he fancied the metal was feverish against his skin, but looked down to see the silver just as dark as the chain. The most curious thing was his mirror. 

The looking glass had hung facing his bed for as long as he could remember, the pale surface showing only from his ribs upwards when he stood in front of it. The frameless glass was unmarked bar the slither running down it's left side. Scratches had appeared, straight and orderly thin lines. One appeared every time he found himself in this state between sleep and waking, every time the moon around his neck burned. Eighty seven the last time Wontak had counted, though now he saw two new scratches, slightly sharper than the ones before. That made tonight ninety. 

His room had grown colder. The darkness felt alive.

For the first time when he stood he felt no force pull his steps out of his control. With short breaths he found himself moving towards the mirror- he didn't know what he expected to find, but if this was all a dream, what difference would it make? 

The mirror had grown frosty, something in the glass changing state, and looking into it Wontak’s own reflection felt foreign. The signs of insomnia that usually surrounded his eyes had gone, the feverish tint to his skin from weeks past had brightened. He looked ethereal, his skin pale as the moonlight, his eyes dark rimmed but glimmering. It must be a dream. Seizing new recklessness Wontak stopped pushing away the voice in his head; he followed it's instructions obediently, raising the smoldering moon to the glass, cutting swiftly with the charm’s curved edge.

The ninetieth mark, identical to the others, each clearly made by the moon Wontak dropped back to his chest. Had he done this every night for the last three months?

His mirror was changing again. The frost trapped beneath the surface was breaking, fissures cracking through the silence with such strength that Wontak stumbled back, afraid the glass would shatter. It didn’t, though the cracks seemed to grow, expanding slithers of darkness that soon covered the mirror entirely. It no longer reflected his own figure back at him clearly, he was only able to see his outline faintly when he moved, yet something told him this new blackness wasn’t empty space- he was looking into a room other than his own, void of light but not still. From the shadows a figure was approaching, high and hidden.

The figure drew closer, tall and intimidating, a face appearing through the low light. The man looking down at Wontak had dust brown hair, a similar colour shadowing his eyes heightened their sharpness. They reminded Wontak of the eyes of a lion, yet deep blue in the place of gold, the moon instead of the sun. Dark studs glinted from the man’s ears, and below the caustic eyes three letters marked shining skin in black- NYX, slanting just below his left eye. 

As Wontak watched speechlessly, the being’s mouth moved. No sound reached his room, and before any other sensation could take him, Wontak felt himself pulled forward, forward, falling through the mirror in a world of ice. The next thing his eyes met were two tall doorways, looming out through thick shadow. One, on the left, of ivory. The other, on the right, of buckhorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading- I think this fic will have around three chapters, so watch out for updates!  
> You can find me on instagram here: @andthesunranon


End file.
